“Howling” is a type of audible signal noise that occurs during speech communication when positive feedback occurs between a transmitting device and a receiving device. Some microphones and speech devices employ anti-howling measures that involve notch filtering. However, notch filtering techniques can be expensive to implement in terms of computational resources. Further, in many instances, notch filtering is not the most efficient and effective way to suppress howling.